Only the Beginning
by A Writer And A Singer
Summary: Fabian tells the story of how him and Nina got together.In the process he gets beatin up. Boys should read,PM me for girl advice this is what its for. Rated T for cussing...a lot
1. Only the Beginning

**Another new story.**

** .Review.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot line.**

Fabian's POV

If you ever think about it girls are really hard to figure out.

You can't just go up to them and say' .6:30.I'll pick you up'that will just get you a slap in the face.

Bu the one thing I have learned is that if your best friend is a girl and you like her but she has a boyfriend...DO NOT INTERFERE!

I did and it got me a girlfriend my best friend to be exact but just don't try it.

When I tried I got a black eye in the process.

But I'm pretty sure you're wondering who my best friend is.

Her name is Nina Martin.

In are Freshmen years we used to hang out every Friday and watch a movie with her in my lap,arms around my neck,my hand resting on her thigh,head in the crook of my neck.

Now fast forward to our Senior year and she has boyfriend named Eddie Sweet and he is the goalie on the soccer team.

I know he sounds like perv,but sadly he isn't.

All the girls love him but as soon as Senior year came he took Nina away from me.

It like seriously pissed me Nina first told me I just pretended I was ok with it.

When really on the inside I'm hyperventilating and saying"What the fricking hell why don't you just stick a bunch of blind people in here even they'll know he's a perv."

Ok so I was A bit upset when I found out,(I'd say pissed off to hell)but that didn't mean we couldn't hang out,right?

God damn you won't be able to imagine how wrong I was.

The first time she came since she started dating Eddie was on Friday...TWO FUCKING MONTHS LATER!

She knocked on my door,and when I opened up the door I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the floor.

"Stop your drooling french man"she said in a horrible british accent.

I chuckled and engulfed her in a hug.

She looked breath she would convince herself that she was fat and ugly.

But thats not true,she is beautiful in every way any person who doesn't think she is they're messed up.

She had been bullied in our sophomore year,even Eddie bullied her and she still went out with him.

Its sick how people are so cruel especially to knows how to keep a grudge,and trust me when she gets her revenge on that person its not pretty.

So here is how movie night usually goes.

We either have movie night in mine or her room.

As a tradition we wear sweats.

Nina picks the movie and we eat'british candy'as Nina would put it.

Now I have to tell you the story of our movie nights,life,school,and crazy stalkers.

Which will be later,but I want to talk about something.

CRAZY STALKERS.

I have one Nina has one everybody does.

Except this one lives with you along with your other friends at our boarding school.

Her name is Joy Mercer.

She obsesses over me like I'm the last twilight breaking dawn movie in the store,and trust me you don't want to be stuck in the middle of that.

One morning I woke up and found her towering over me like your mine tonight,and I don't mean like'we're gonna go to the movies' I mean like'come get in bed with me' yes I know that's creepy.

Then another morning it was Saturday and me and Nina were going to spend the day together.

So I was wrapping the towel around my waist when I heard a giggle outside the bathroom door.

Outside was Joy peeping through the key hole at me.

Lucky for me when I opened the door she fell backwards.

I literally jumped over her fast walked to my room.

Thank God Nina was in there or I would've died.

Right before Joy could get in Nina said"Hoe"then slamed the door in her face.

Yes I know now you guys are like 'OMG they watch each other get dressed' oh well that's not happening here.

Me and Nina have seen each other naked so many times you would think you died and went to hell then came back.

Of course Nina asked"What happened"?

I didn't answer I just brought my lips to her jaw line and kissed up to her ear and said"You wanna find out"?

She looked at me and smiled and said in a country accent"In your dreams sweet thing"and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips.

Thats just our way of saying I'll get you later.

Trust me there is a lot more you have not heard but I'm not gonna tell you right now.

Goodbye!

Oh and for the boys DO NOT INTERFERE!

**So what do you think its about 1:45am.**

** .Review.**

**FABINASHIPPER101xoxo**


	2. Just a little Story

**New chapter for Only the Beginning.**

**Review plz!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot line.**

Fabian's POV

Now I suppose you're wondering what happens during these movie nights.

Well by the end of the movie my shirt is in the floor and so is Nina's.

Here is how that gets into a fight with her boyfriend.

She'll talk to me about at the end she'll say something like"But you were always there for me Fabian"which led to kissing.

I never really understood girls.

I wasn't good with them either except with Nina.

She would give me advice sometimes and teach me how to show that I like them.

I would use them on Nina all the she wouldn't notice.

But the crazy stalker Joy,my god its like a living hell.

Whenever me and Nina are doing anything like studying she'll find a way to get me away from her.

But that's where Nina comes knows how to make Joy mad which is really funny to watch.

So one day last week Joy took me away from Nina.

Nina and I were just sitting on my bed and telling each other jokes,when I got to one that was so funny Nina fell off my bed.

"Once you hate someone,everything they do is annoying"I said"Look at this bitch,sitting there breathing like she owns the place."

Nina's eyes widened and then she started laughing her head off.

Then I said"Oh and listen to this NOT expect to get a'bless you'after your 5th that shit under control."

She instantly leaned on me for head somehow found its way to the crook of my neck.

I leaned down and whispered in her ear"I wish I had Dora's parents,they let that bitch go everywhere."

She started laughing even harder and grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me down so I could hear her.

"Next time you're going to tell me a joke"She said"warn me."

That's when Joy came in and took me away.

"Come here Fabes,I know you don't like Nina she's just a little whore."She said ignoring Nina's existence and taking my arm and pulling me up.

Nina's eyebrows rose up"Excuse me,but whore's have sex for money,skank's have sex for free."

Joy looked like she could kill somebody"You talk to much!"

"Bitch,you breath to much."

I stifled a laugh.

Joy's face looked like one of those clowns.

With way to much make up I mean way to much.

Joy let go of me for a second and got in Nina's face.

I could tell she was trying to keep her voice down but failed miserably.

"Now listen here"Joy growled"stay away from Fabian he's mine,bitch."

I heard Nina start to gag,and turned to get a better look at her.

Joy was in her face and looking straight into Nina's eyes.

Nina pushed Joy out of her face and fell on the floor eyes wide.

"You know how they say eyes are windows to the soul?"Nina asked me heaving.

"Yeah."I answered helping her up and sitting her on my bed.

"Well"She coughed"don't look in Joy' it's like hell in there!"

Joy grabbed my wrist and started to drag me out of the room,but Nina grabbed my collar and yanked me down so that we were eye to eye.

"She lost her virginity when she was ten!She seduced her father!"Nina whisper yelled.

If I didn't know any better I would have thought Nina was trying to start fake crying,that's what her face looked like.

I gave her a look that said"_Help me!"_

She nodded her head and got up off of my bed and followed Joy and I.

Joy started to head for the stairs.

Thats weird,nobody usually goes upstairs during the day time unles-.

She wouldn't do she?

Well if you're wondering what I'm talking about,Joy's gonna try and take my virginity away.

You see me and Nina made a New Year's resolution a few years back before we came to Frobisher Academy.

We decided that we would lose our virginity to each other.

So if we wanna keep this resolution going until we're ready we can't have sex with anybody.

I especially wouldn't want to lose my virginity to Joy.

I mean she seduced her father for crying out loud!

Well back to reality.

I guess I blanked out for a second cause when I was pushed onto Joy's bed I didn't like it.

I kept a stone hard glare on my face and was tense.

"Come on you know you want to."Joy purred.

I closed my eyes.

Then all of the sudden Joy was ripped off of me and a new body replaced it.

"You know I wouldn't let you get away that easily,right?"The voice of my beautiful best friend whispered in my ear.

My eyes flew open and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you,thank you,thank you."I whispered to her over and over again.

Then just for a moment we just layed with each other.

"Fabian?"Came Nina's muffled voice.

"Yeah,Neens?"I asked.

"You do realize we're still laying on Joy's bed,right?"

"Um."

"Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you."I called.

We jumped off of Joy's bed and ran to the door.

Nina stopped in her tracks and tensed.

"Where's Joy?"**(If anything came to mind here Review.)**

And that's when things got a bit complicated.

"Right here you little motherfucker!"Joy raged from somewhere in the room.

Nina's eyes widened and ran out of the room with me hot on her heels.

I didn't know where Nina was going,so I just followed.

We ended up in my bedroom.

Now like I said Nina and her boyfriend have an on/off relationship,so technically she isn't off limits.

Nina could kiss me,hug me,kill me even.

But when her boyfriend told me to back off of her,it made me want her even more.

We started to lean in.

I could already feel her hot breath on my lips.

I think now would be a good time to ask her out or at least make a move.

"WHEN I FIND YOU"Someone raged stomping dow the stairs"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"But I think we all knew it was Joy.

Nina and I pulled away so fast we almost hit our heads.

But the one thing that I loved about our relationship was that when some things were on our minds we'd voice aloud.

Not feel embarrassed at all.

But this time it was different,we were thinking the same thing.

_Hide_

Nina pulled out her locket and held it up.

I realized she was waiting for me to choose.

We could go to the cellar,and into the secret we could go to the other secret room in the attic.

Yeah I know,there are a lot of secret rooms around here.

I obviously chose the secret room in the attic.

Nina poked her head out of the door to see if Joy was anywhere.

She said she didn't see Joy anywhere,but I'm positive she was prowling around stalking us or something.

We made a run for the stairs and sprinted up them.

Nina had a bobby pin in her hand before we even got halfway up the stairs.

She thrust it into the lock and jiggled it.**(Ya I know I can't even take myself seriously for putting that.)**

When we got up there Nina literally threw her locket into the imprint.

She pressed her back up against the wall and let out a sigh of relief.

I put an arm around her and pulled her body against mine.

We just stayed like that for a while afterwards.

But trust me I've got plenty of other stories to tell you,but this one doesn't tell anything about how I got Nina to be mine.

Except one thing.

The on/off relationship between her and her boyfriend.

Like I said,technically she isn't off limits.

**Ayyyyeeee my lovlies!**

**What's up?**

**Srry I haven't updated in a while but I've had lots of problems in school and at my house,but I've fixed them all.**

** My grades were C's,but I brought them back up to an A average.**

** day I came home for Christmas the power went out.**

**Everything cut wi-fi,electricity,everything.**

**When it came back on the wi-fi wouldn't work at I mean at all.**

**I'd tried resetting it at least a hundred times.**

**From then on I had no wi-fi.**

**That was until my mum found out.**

**She freaked was like"Oh you'll survive."**

**And I was like"OH GOD NO WI-FI!I'M GONNA START HYPERVINALATING!OH GOD I CAN'T CHECK MY TEXT MESSAGES...OR EMAIL.**

**But a few days after my mum called someone to come and fix it.**

**So now it's back!**

** Boy problem's.**

**But I resolved them...Well not technically,he asked me out.**

**A couple of my friends got into a fight and pulled me into it.**

**I fixed it by telling them to pipe the fuck down.(Jenna Marbles)**

** And this is the last one obviously,I had writer's block.**

**I fixed it by...Well I wouldn't exactly say I fixed it I just waited until I had these amazeball idea's in my head waiting to be read by you awesome people.**

**Well anyway review I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll try to update all of my stories by the end of this week.**

**Luv you guys FABINASHIPPER101xoxo.**


End file.
